Anggur anggur Cao Pi
by Aiko Ishikawa
Summary: ketika semua menyukai jeruk, Cao Pi merasa seperti tidak dihargai, maklum hanya dialah yang menyukai anggur sedangkan yang lainnya menyukai jeruk, bahkan dia memohon pada ayahnya untuk menutup perdagangan buah jeruk.


Hola,sepertinya saya tidak banyak komentar,alias ga banyak ngomong buat pembukaan ni cerita,kali ini atau seperti biasa ada yang ngefans sama Cao Pi? Kalo ada berarti bagus,dia juga jagoan saya,walaupun dia jagoan saya dan saya fansnya jangan lupa saya ini Author yang suka menistakan semua chara termasuk Cao Pi,dan juga dia juga masuk dalam daftar chara yang kena nista (cek buku).

Oke Happy Reading

* * *

Anggur anggur Cao Pi

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to Koei-

Warning: cerita ini hanya khusus Cao Pi,jadi kalo ada fangirlnya Cao Pi jangan pukul saya,karna saya juga fangirlnya,super OOC,gaje,penistaan tak terkira dari sang Author.

**Summary: **ketika semua menyukai jeruk,Cao Pi merasa seperti tidak dihargai (?) maklum hanya dialah yang suka anggur sedangkan yang lainnya menyukai jeruk,bahkan ia memohon pada ayahnya untuk menutup perdagangan buah jeruk.

* * *

Cao Pi berjalan dipasar,ia melihat keramaian yang begitu gaduh,bisa saja tubuhnya terjepit dikerumunan orang orang yang banyak,tapi ia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Cao Pi:"Guo Jia,kau tau apa namanya buah yang warna oranye?"

Guo Jia:"bentuknya bulat?,lalu asam?"

Cao Pi:"pokoknya warnanya oranye"

Guo Jia:"nama buahnya jeruk,tuan muda"

Cao Pi:"jeruk?"

Guo Jia:"iya,sekarang semua orang,bahkan para jendral menyukai buah asam ini"

Cao Pi:"bukannya anggur lebih enak"

Guo Jia:"entahlah tuan muda,tapi saat saya pertama kali makan itu buah,saya langsung jatuh cinta sama itu buah"

Cao Pi:"ada ada saja kau"

Tiba tiba Cai Wenji lewat sambil membawa buah jeruk dikantong kreseknya

Cao Pi:"banyak sekali kau beli buah itu"

Cai Wenji:"aku suka sama ni buah"

Cao Pi:"bukannya anggur lebih enak"

Cai Wenji:"anggur sudah mainstream,aku suka sama warna kulit buah ini,dan rasanya"

Cao Pi:"..."

Guo Jia:"tuan muda belum pernah merasakan buah jeruk?"

Cao Pi:"belum pernah"

Guo Jia:"kalo begitu ayo kita beli"

Cao Pi:"ngga,aku kesini cuma jalan jalan,sekarang aku mau pulang ke istana"

-di istana-

Cao Pi berjalan menuju ruang ayahnya,sepertinya ada yang ingin dia sampaikan pada sang ayah.

Cao Pi:"ayah,aku mohon kau hentikan penjualan buah jeruk dikerajaan kita"

Cao Cao:"kenapa kau ingin menghentikan penjualan buah asam ini"

Cao Pi:"soalnya anggur lebih enak,dan juga warnanya sama dengan warna kerajaan kita"

Cao Cao:"tapi si asam ini sangatlah enak Cao Pi,kau mau"

Cao Pi:"yang paling enak itu anggur!"

Cao Cao:"JERUK!"

Cao Pi:"ANGGUR!"

Cao Cao:"JERUK! JERUK! JERUK!"

Cao Pi:"ANGGUR! ANGGUR! ANGGUR!"

Cao Cao:"ANGGUR!"

Cao Pi:"JERUK!,ups salah sebut"(tutup mulut)

Cao Cao:"akhirnya kau setuju kalo kau ingin jeruk"

Cao Pi:"pokoknya anggur!"

Xiahou Dun:"tunggu dulu Cao Pi,jeruk ini lebih asam,dan manis,jadi dua duanya"(makan jeruk)

Cao Pi:"tch!"

Cao Pi pergi meninggalkan ayah dan pamannya itu,dia pergi menuju ruang makan,disana dia melihat Zhen Ji dan Cai Wenji lagi makan jeruk dengan lahapnya.

Cao Pi:"sayang,kau menghianatiku!"

Zhen Ji:"eh?"

Cao Pi:"kau makan jeruk!berarti kau menghianatiku!"

Zhen Ji:"aku cuman pingin merasakan sibuah oranye"(makan jeruk)

Cao Pi cuman bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Zhen Ji,saat itu dia melihat Sima Shi yang sedang duduk duduk dengan santai sambil memegang kotak bekal makan siang,Cao Pi berlari menghampiri Sima Shi.

Cao Pi:"hei,Sima Shi,menurutmu apa yang paling enak,jeruk atau anggur?"

Sima Shi:"yang paling enak yang ada dikotak bekal makan siangku ini"

Cao Pi:"apa isinya? jeruk atau anggur?"

Sima Shi:(membuka tutup kotak bekal)"bao zhi"

Cao Pi:(gubrak)

Sima Shi:"bao zhi adalah makanan terenak didunia"(makan bao zhi)

Cao Pi:"hu uh"

Cao Pi pergi meninggalkan Sima Shi,ia pergi menuju suatu tempat dan entah apa itu Author ga sempat liat apa yang dilakukan Cao Pi,apa jangan jangan dia bunuh diri karna ga ada yang mau makan anggur,dasar laki laki lemah (Author dibungkam Cao Pi pake buah durian)

-beberapa detik kemudian-(?)

Cao Pi kembali dengan membawa anggur dikantong kresek,bisa ditebak anggurnya banyak sekali.

Cao Pi:"target pertama paman Dun"

Cao Pi pergi menuju ruang makan kebetulan sekali disana ada Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao, dan Xu Zhu.

Cao Pi:"waktunya makan anggur!"

Cao Pi berlari menuju Xiahou Dun dan membungkam mulut Xiahou Dun dengan dua buah anggur masing masing satu tangkai,setelah itu ia membungkam mulut Cao Cao dengan satu buah tangkai anggur,dan Xu Zhu ia letakkan begitu saja beberapa anggur ke piringnya,karna Xu Zhu ga begitu peduli soal enaknya jeruk atau anggur yang penting makan.

Cao Pi:"selesai"

Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah tempat Zhen Ji dan Cai Wenji,saat berjalan menuju tempat Zhen Ji dan Cai Wenji,Cao Pi berpapasan dengan Jia Xu,tanpa mengambil aba aba lagi,Cao Pi langsung membungkam mulut Jia Xu dengan satu tangkai buah anggur.

Cao Pi:"makan buah anggur itu sampai habis,Jia Xu!"

Jia Xu:(cuman nurut)

Cao Pi terus melanjutkan perjalannannya menuju tempat Zhen Ji,setelah sampai,Cao Pi menggoda Zhen Ji.

Cao Pi:"Zhen Ji,kau mau makan buah anggurkan"

Zhen Ji:(wajah merah,dan hidung siap mimisan)

Cao Pi:(menyuapkan satu buah anggur kemulut Zhen Ji)

Zhen Ji:(mimisan dan pingsan)

Cai Wenji:(sweatdrop)

Cao Pi:"Cai Wenji,kau juga harus makan buah anggur"(memberikan buah anggur)

Selanjutnya adalah Guo Jia, Cao Pi menggunakan trik yaoi pada Guo Jia (*wah cuman sandiwara saja kok,dan juga saya juga ga begitu suka kalo Cao Pi yaoi ama Guo Jia*) Cao Pi memulai triknya itu,Cao Pi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Guo Jia,saking dekatnya wajah mereka dahi mereka sudah saling menyentuh,Guo Jia hanya bisa menahan nafsunya(?!) (Author ditebas Guo Jia) tanpa menunggu lagi Cao Pi membungkam mulut Guo Jia dengan anggur satu tangkai,dan Guo Jia pingsan dengan indahnya dengan hidung penuh darah(?)

Cao Pi:"sudah beres,sepertinya semua menyukai anggur"

-keesokan harinya-

-ruang makan-

Dimeja makan hanya ada jeruk,entah kenapa menu makanan di istana menipis,jadi hanya buah jeruk yang dihidangkan diatas meja makan.

Cao Pi:"jeruk?!"

Cao Cao:"maaf Cao Pi,aku tidak bisa membelikan anggur untukmu,karna persediaan anggur sudah habis,kau bisa makan anggur mungkin besok lusa"

Cao Pi:(dalam hati)"berarti pengorbananku kemaren hanya menghasilkan buah jeruk"

Cao Cao:"sarapan kali ini hanya buah jeruk"(makan jeruk)

Cao Pi terpaksa makan buah jeruk daripada dia ga sarapan dia lebih memilih makan buah oranye itu,dengan wajah ga ikhlas,ia makan tuh buah jeruk.

* * *

-TAMAT-

Hahahahaha,sorry cuman pingin nistain karakter favorit saja,(Author dibungkam Cao Pi pake buah anggur) inspirasi cerita saya dapatkan saat saya asyik buka youtubenya Dynasty Warriors,kalo ga salah judul ceritanya adalah _Cao Pi Grape's _mohon reviewnya ya,yang fansgirl Cao Pi jangan bunuh saya karna saya juga fansgirlnya Cao Pi.


End file.
